


Hurricane

by charmtion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow’s Magic Tongue™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmtion/pseuds/charmtion
Summary: ‘Flat on her back again, knees falling wide. Bursting ache in her thighs as she spreads them. His fingers. Skin still brown from the summer. Dark honey against her milk-white leg. Strong. So strong circling her ankle, pulling down till she’s sliding to the edge of the bed. Crooked on her elbows. Watching him as he sinks down to his knees on the hardwood floor.’Sansa’s had a bad day at work. Jon tries to make it better. DK.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 116





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k0skareeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/gifts).



> > _Might_ have been inspired by a DD/LG quote I saw on Tumblr… oh _God_ , what have I done?! *runs*
> 
> **n.b.** for @sansaravenclaw who is just **the** sunniest little gem in amongst all the grey ☀️

She rocks in like a hurricane. Cat-five. Door slamming back on its hinges. Thump of leather to the floorboards as she drops her handbag. Machine-gun clatter of heels banging into the skirting board. Jacket scraping up the wall as she drags it onto the coat-rack. Sigh like storm-tossed wind ebbing from her lips. He watches it unfold, head tilted to the side.

“Bad day, baby?”

Doesn’t look at him. Not yet. “The _worst_.”

“Come sit.” Pats the sofa. “Tell me.”

Slides over on stockinged feet. Sinks down beside him, line between her eyes, plump lips gathered in a pout. Doesn’t look at him; but she nestles into the arm he holds out. Cheek against his chest as she spins her _worst day ever_ tale. He follows along. Frowning. Thumb rasping her shoulder. Hurricane. True. All the trembling power of one wrapped up in the tension of her body. Cat-five — mm, he’ll set it down to zero soon enough. 

“Poor baby,” he murmurs now. “My poor baby girl.”

Nuzzles into his chest. “I hate it, Jon. I _hate_ it there.”

“I know you do,” says it soothingly. “Mm, anything I can do to make it better?”

Hears the hum start in her throat. “Mm-hmm.”

“What can I do to make it better, Sansa?”

Fingers flexing on his shirt-buttons. “Make me forget _all_ about it.” Shifts till she’s blinking up at him: all blue-wide innocence. “Can you do that, daddy?”

Leaves him breathless. Still. Always. How she changes in a heartbeat like that. Sassy fire-haired careerwoman in her sky-high heels to something soft and warm as slow-poured honey. Catches his breath back. Nods. Slowly.

“I can do that, baby.”

*

Feels good. Feels so fucking _good_ to surrender herself up like this. Leave the weight of the world at the door. Stresses of work piled up messily next to her kicked-off heels. Missed calls from clients bleeping silently in the handbag thrown down somewhere in the hall. Messages. Alerts. Emails. Mm, what the fuck are _emails_ to her now? Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ when she’s laid up like this.

White sheets silky against her bare skin. She writhes in the middle of the bed. Hot. Desperate. Needy. Fingers fluttering like butterflies as she reaches out for him. Pouts. Screws a frown onto her brow as he shakes his head slowly. Whines at him, feet scissoring against the mattress. Draws her knees up and together. Twists onto her side, flares a look of fire at him beneath her lashes. He raises a lofty brow at her. She moans.

“I need — ”

Cuts her off. “I _know_ what you need, baby girl.”

“How do you know?”

Fingers on her ankle. “You’re mine.” Traipsing up her calf. “I always know.”

“Mm, _daddy_.” 

Breathless. Unfurling like a flower. Flat on her back again, knees falling wide. Bursting ache in her thighs as she spreads them. His fingers. Skin still brown from the summer. Dark honey against her milk-white leg. Strong. So _strong_ circling her ankle, pulling down till she’s sliding to the edge of the bed. Crooked on her elbows. Watching him as he sinks down to his knees on the hardwood floor.

Leisurely, the way he lifts her legs. Loops them over his shoulders. Careful. Calm. Checking how they fit as if they’re backpack-straps digging into his muscles. Waits. Lets him fuss. Tries — she really _tries_ to be patient. Be a good girl. _His_ good girl. But he’s taking so long. Not even looking at her. Frowning as he runs his fingertips up and down her shins like her skin is some exotic thing he’s never touched before. It’s making her shiver. The way he’s touching her. Trailing. Up and down. Down and up. 

Can’t stop herself. Skates her fingers down over her belly. Dips between her thighs. Hot and wet — and _yes, yes, yes_ the little white-hot flicker of electric warmth as she circles her clit. Hips rolling up. Cheek to the cool cotton. Moan ripping up from her throat. Fingers circling faster. Round and round. Knows he’s watching. Eyes tight shut but she can _see_ the expression on his face. Playing at boredom, indifference; but there’ll be lust smoking the very edges of his eyes. 

“That feel good?”

Bucks up into her own hand at the gravel of his voice. “Mm-hmm. Feels _so_ good.”

“Slower,” murmurs it into her skin. “That’s it.” Feels his nose skating up over her knee as she slows her fingers. “I said _slower_. I didn’t say _stop_ , Sansa.”

Bites her lip. “But — ”

“But what?”

Mouth on her thigh now. “I — _oh_ — I want something that feels better than my fingers.”

“What would feel better, baby?” 

Fingers stilling between her legs now. “Your mouth.”

“My mouth?”

Sags into the bed. “Mm-hmm.”

“Daddy’s mouth right… _there_?”

Reedy whine in her throat. “ _Please_.”

“Look at me.” On her elbows almost as soon as the words have left his lips. Eyes finding his. Dark as hers are desperate. Beard nuzzling against her thigh. “Say it again.”

“Please,” she whispers. “ _Please_ , daddy.”

*

Cat-five hurricane. Rocks up to a non-existent ten the second he sinks his mouth between her thighs. Whirlwind. Fucking vortex, the _sounds_ she’s making. Dragging his breath out his lungs. Soul out his chest. Like a spell — enchantment or fucking hex he’s never quite sure — spinning up from her tongue. Pleas. Agony. His name. _Yes, daddy, yes_ — all mixed up in a moan that fills his ears with honey. 

Draws back from suckling her. Tongue on her clit instead. Light, little sweeps of it. Roll with the tip. Tracing the shape that makes her wild. Over and over. Thighs like a vice against his head. Fingers of one hand wrapped into his hair. Peeks up. Other one is up by her face. Forearm thrown across her forehead as she rocks her head and moans. Hair a pool of fire against the white sheets. Spots of colour in her cheeks. Smirks now. Sucks her back into his mouth; smirk widening at the keen she makes.

“There — _oh_ , daddy, right _there_.” Heels digging into his back. “Don’t stop. Don’t _stop_.”

Rumbles into her. “Mind your manners.” 

“ _Please_ don’t stop,” whimpers it. “Daddy, please don’t stop. Please, please, please.”

Enchantment. _Definitely_ an enchantment. Would do anything for her if she asked him it in that whisper-whimper-moan. Anything. Nuzzling into her now as he kisses and sucks and licks. Nose flat to her flesh. Fingers sinking into her thighs, dragging her closer till her hips are lifting off the bed. Rocks back onto his haunches. Ignores her squealing, her scrabbling at the sheets as he pulls her closer still. Drowns in her. Fucking _inhales_ her. Arm snaking across her belly now, locking her exactly where he wants her.

“I need — daddy, I _need_ — ”

“I know, baby girl. I _know_.”

But he doesn’t want to be inside her yet. Wants her to fall to bits against his face. Wants to feel her tremble on his tongue. Tense thighs pressing his cheeks. Sharp-sweet, lemony taste of her filling his mouth like wine. Wants to stay right _here_ all night. All day. Rest of his fucking life. Enchantments filling his ears. Fucking heaven grinding against his face. Sweet little sting as she wrenches at his hair —

“I _need_ you there, daddy,” whining now. “ _Now_.” 

Gives up his kill gracelessly. Growling as he rips back from his hot, wet piece of fucking heaven. Hefts her hips and hauls her to the middle of the bed. Thighs spreading wide; warm against his sides as he snakes up between them. Catches her wrists. Pulls her fingers from his hair and pushes her hands into the pillows above her head. Wriggling beneath him. Kiss-bruised lips. Heady blue-wide eyes fixed on his. Sinks a hand round her throat, squeezes a gentle threat. She surges up from the bed, tries to bite a kiss to his mouth.

He keeps out of her reach. Just for a moment. Half a breath. A heartbeat. But she gazes up at him as if she’s about to cry. Puts a wobble in her bottom lip. Smiles widely as her little trick works; feels it broaden in the kiss he sinks on her mouth. Growls again. Bucks against her so she feels what she wants — hot, hard, _achingly_ hard — brushing right where she wants it. _His_ turn to smile as she whines now. Lines himself up, tilts his head to the side as he stares down at her. 

“You ready to forget, baby girl?”

“Yes, daddy.” Tangling on her tongue as he kisses her. Draws away, eyes rolling to the back of her head as he slides inside her. “Oh, _yes_.”

Hips flush against her. Lets her settle round him. Waits till she starts arching into the mattress. Lip between her teeth, fingers twisting like trees in a storm against the grip he keeps on her wrists. Stares down at her. Takes in every inch. Every curve and dip. Pulse-point straining against the creamy skin beneath her ear. Jaw clenched: ivory knife-edge cutting him to the quick as he slides his tongue along it.

Pulls his hips back; waits half a heartbeat. Smirks at the whine she gives. Thighs tight against his sides, urging him _back inside, daddy, please_. Hurricane. True. All the trembling power of one wrapped up in the tension of her body. Cat-five — mm, he’ll set it down to zero soon enough. Sigh like storm-tossed wind ebbing from her lips as he snaps back flush against her. Watches her unfold, head tilted to the side.

“Better now, baby?”

Doesn’t speak. Not _coherently_ anyway. One long moan. Couple of curse-words. His name. Streak of heat to match the fire-haired careerwoman she left at the door — all mixed up with how she is right now: soft and warm as slow-poured honey. Leaves him breathless. Still. Always. How she’s herself as much as she is his. Catches his breath back. Moves. Slowly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> … or was it a comment on another fic that prompted _this_ particular idea? Can’t remember now. But it’s been spinning round my head for days. Wouldn’t fit (for obvious reasons…) into the [Querencia](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556566) series so here you go, honeys. Smut on a Sunday night. Omg. Is this another **#FeltCuteMightDeleteLater** moment?! Maybe. Probably. Bye. ❤️


End file.
